Sigh No More
by RooRooBug
Summary: Let me be selfish for just a little longer. . . ROTAFG 2
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK! BOOM BABY. That's right! Season 2 of ROTAFG is starting now. I don't really know what to call it... a sequel? Yeah, but I kind of like the whole season thing. Nonsense...**

**Anyways if you haven't read the 1st 'book' and don't want to be terribly confused then go here: s/6251389/1/Revenge-of-the-AntiFangirl is you honestly don't care then be my guest and good luck catching up!**

**Oh by the way in case you were wondering, yes the title is from Mumford and Sons and it's an amazing song! I'll post it at the end. :D**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

Shooting well is simple.

The pull of the bullet. The power and resistance of a single trigger. The explosion as the bullet found its mark. Knowing the competency of choosing someone's fate was almost too over whelming.

As we all know, normal is a ridiculous word that has no meaning. It's an illusion of acceptation. The only people she needed to accept her were the ones who already had. That made life a bit less complicated.

She did what was needed. She did it when she was told. She did it without failure.

Where was the fun in an office or being stitching into someone else's schedule?

She'd rather watch a man's soul drain from his eyes.

Caring about the world just didn't appeal to her. She had a purpose and quite frankly, she liked to play with it like a ball of yarn.

That had been her past time since before she could remember. She was the granddaughter of Sunoto Vesye, Embassador of a highly selected society clan known as the Kurayami, a group whose goal was to mainly raise their ranking socially and financially as effortlessly as possible. Although there were times where elimination was the only perceivable notion.

She was the Daughter of Hana, daughter of Sunoto, who is a greatly respected 'hit man' after her first job at Hitachiin Estate in Japan.

She works for the Kurayami, they are her family and this was the only life she knew.

It was the only life Marin Vesye Hiroshi had ever wanted.

* * *

Marin gripped the coarse tree branch while her right foot sought its next step. She scaled the ravines side silently, praying not to be seen. Once satisfied with the position of altitude, she mounted a thick slab of stone that curved into an arch. The orange rock was narrow near the top were she balanced. It was enough to shield her while leaving enough room to kneel comfortably.

Her shoulder popped in relief as she placed her back against the narrow arch and lifted her feet to balance herself. She carefully swung the bag from her back off her shoulders and into her lap.

She closed her eyes and breathed. Adrenaline pumped through her veins.

With a last deep breath, she opened her dilated eyes and scanned the gorge below.

It seemed to be abandoned with it hole torn flags, sagging tents, and rotting tables. That was what they wanted though.

From the bag she pulled a long pointed object. She laid her body against the rough wall of the dirt and sand as she set up a tripod at the tip of the ledge's arm and smoothly slid the sniper into position. She aimed her cross hair in the center of the smallest sagging tent.

She had watched him. He spoke in Latin although he was French. His plans for a foray in the next score seemed so perfect and bullet proof. He was completely oblivious.

He had given off the impression of innocence. As if he had a wife and house filled with bubbly children. It was a sad thought that she would be leaving them fatherless. But then again she had grown up fatherless, and she had turned out perfectly _perfect_.

"_For Raidon." _

She held her breath, and sent a round whizzing into the tent.

The feeling of revenge pumped violently into her chest. She leapt up from her perch somehow keeping stable as she watched men scramble out from their tents while others appeared from under the dried brush and behind rocks.

"He's dead!" "Who shot?" "What's going on?"

A grin spread from the corner of her lips.

She sat up quickly not caring how far away the true ground was as she pulled a gun from her side halter.

They were like ants. Scrambling in fear at the sight of their fallen leader, knowing there was more to come.

The men were yelling and running to their guns when she took out two with a head shot, and let the other one grab a rifle from the rack. He was so helpless and she wanted a toy.

She clasped her left wrist in one hand and with trained eyes on the gorge below, blinded tapped a small invisible button on the small watch hidden under her jacket.

The camp filled with a misty substance. The fading sunlight made it appear almost a light purple. Men dropped to the ground without warning.

Only three, simple yet very lucky men remained in the camp. That's what Marin had intended to happen though. Kill the weak and leave the best for last.

Besides, It wouldn't be fair if she just killed them all right now, would it? She chose to let them attempt to best her.

By the time she had thrown herself off the arch, leaving the sniper, one of the three men had found himself an M16A1. An interesting choice on his behalf, it's not like he had a lot of choices though having the locks being mysteriously replaced on the artillery safes.

His eyes scanned the collection of Orange and Pink towering walls. The other two men didn't seem to quiet understand what was going on, as if they had just made their way into the camp from a long tiring hike.

Marin crept along the crevices trying to give the guy a chance to prove that he wasn't a complete idiot. She stopped on the side of boulder acting as if she were making a hopeless attempt to hide her black uniformed body.

One of them had short dark auburn messy hair that could have been easily mistaken for a dark brown while the other was in dreads. _"Terribly sorry to ruin your night."_ She reached back into her holster where there was no gun. Absolutely empty except for a green foam air freshener, pine scented. A small rubber band looped around the top, knotted to it was a key.

She patted her hips hoping that she had misplaced the gun. "Hell." She gritted her teeth and made her best attempt to sink into the rock, air freshener in hand.

"Aha, there's the little-"Marin missed the last few words as she dodge his bullets making her way down to him. What was she supposed to do with the key much less the air freshener? Someone was playing her.

Dust bursted from the ground around her, although none of the men attempted to run up to her. She was going to have to stoop to their level.

Something caught her eye though.

A short, but thick stick protruded from the ground.

She pulled it from the sand and dove behind a rock that made her slunk down to make sure that she was shielded completely.

Her fingers danced across the tiny knotted end of the air fresheners' rubber band. Finally releasing its self from the green silhouette of a pine tree, the band dropped the small silver key into Marin's pocket and slinked around the wishbone like stick tightly with ease.

She grasped a rock and wound it into the band quickly. She took aim away from herself and pulled back. A few rather large rocks of dirt burst into powder which lead to more bullets sent after it.

"Get er' arse out 'ere and fight like a real man!"

He collapsed to the ground. _"Learn the difference you worthless excuse for a solider."_ The auburn haired boy, that looked about Marin's age, seemed to fully arouse and knew that he was screwed. "No no no no" he exclaimed, while running for cover behind the artillery doors. Those doors had her name on them.

Her reward for cleaning out a camp.

She decided to not shoot in the direction of the boy just yet. She'd have to lure him out, and then take his life.

Dreads thought he was so clever, "I'll do yer dirty work then."

He kicked his fallen friend in his face where a small blood puddle had already form from his temple, and grabbed the M16A1. He shot once in her direction, but there was so much dirt and sand already kicked up into the air he still could barely see. Marin didn't move a muscle as his bullet flew a foot from her head.

"_Where did these boys learn how to shoot?_"

They were absolutely horrible. As he hit his trigger once more, she pulled hers'. Blood splattered as dreds fell.

"_Poor puppy, where will all your fleas live now?"_

One left.

The fun was at its climax.

She moaned painfully as she held her left eye with her hands. The makeshift sling shot tumbled away dramatically into the dust as the silence cleared the camp.

Marin knew this boy was a complete and utter idiot. She could smell it from her perch on the arch. _"How did he ever make it into the Kurzweil?"_

"I-I know who you are! And if you don't… if you don't surrender then I'll- I'll… I'll shoot! I swear I will!" Marin had to bit her lip to keep in character. Was that literally his best? _"Treasurer maybe? Bus boy?"_

After a minute of silence, she could see him come out from his 'shelter' and walk around. His face grew brighter. "I did it. I'm alive!" He began to check and see if any of his fellow associates were still breathing.

Marin quickly pinched her cheeks to give them a glowing look and shook her hair out. Her hands may have brushed across her jacket's zipper and back through a few of her top buttons.

"Is anyone there? Please help me!" She laid on the hot coral sand, while cooing in her most innocent and helpless voice.

The ground vibrated as his footsteps became closer. Marin squinted into the sunlight which was nearly gone now, disappearing in shades of blue, purple, and pink.

He leaned over the poor defenseless girl, a feeling of superiority rushing over him.

"Oh, finally! Someone found me! Can you please help me, sir?"

He stared down at her, a smile crossing his lips. "What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a lady alone?" His accent was crossed. Marin couldn't tell what it was exactly but it wouldn't matter soon enough.

He knelt down and lifted Marin up and placed her against his knee. "Let me see your eye." He cupped her chin with his right hand while brushing away her delicate hands.

The scar was a deep scarlet that had blacken in a few places but was jagged yet precise. It ran from the tip of her eyebrow down to the apple of her cheek.

"Jeez, did that just happen? Can you still see?" His face twisted.

Marin blushed. "Of course. Is it really that bad?"

"Well, you're not bleeding that's a good sign. I don't think it will leave a scar."

"_Definitely an idiot."_

"What's a beautiful dame such as yourself doin' out here in these old rocks?"

"There was a man who kept me. He was so heartless. You must have killed him though. You're the one. You're my hero." Giving the boy credit was possibly the most hilarious thing Marin had done all day. He took the glory greedily.

"I have everything under control. There's no problem." The boy was raving over her advertised chest. Marin smiled at the opportunity.

"I guess that means I'm in debt to you though. Is there anything I could do to possibly every repay you?" Men were just too easy.

Marin leaned in to the side of his face inches away, tempting him with her lips. She whispered gently on his sweaty skin. "Don't be shy…"

His lips squirmed to her bosom. "You're too kind."

"It's not every day that you get to save a life. You deserve something special."

He sucked her neck, and she forced out a seductive moan which seemed to please him. To her he was just irritating but she needed to waste time. "Like…" He prodded.

Marin gave a small giggle. She was such a tease.

"Something that will just run you cold." Her hands slipped down too his pants. His eyes nearly fell from their sockets. She hadn't even touched him yet. Maybe she wouldn't have to.

His hands snaked to the clips of her bra. His lips were too interested in traveling her clavicle to take notice of his surroundings.

She had him wrapped around her finger. She placed both of her hands on the side of his head and began to press. "Surprise sweetheart…"

His neck snapped between her hands. His turned head and lifeless body fell into her breast. She immediately shoved the body away and stood up, buttoning her shirt.

"Whatcha got for me kid?" Marin finished buttoning her shirt and went to pick up the sling shot. She would definitely be added this to her obscure weapons collection.

Loud tousling noise could be heard from behind her. As if hay was being rustled.

"Nothin' much. Couple of ammo, food, some money. Just the works, really."

She turned and began walk around the camp. "That's all?"

"All I could find. If you think you could do a bet 'er job yer self then be my guest. "

Marin scanned the camp. Cleveland had seemed to leave the place unscathed unlike her. "Did you miss the ammo case?"

Cleveland's face twisted in offense. "Do I look like an armature to _you_? 'Twas the first place I hit."

Marin sighed. Cleveland never gave his fiery outbursts a break. That was half the reason why she had picked him though.

"You mean amateur."

She passed by the small boy with balled fists towards the opened doors.

"That's what I said. Armature."

"You're accent is annoying me again."

"I could say the same to yea…" He mumbled suddenly finding an interest in his knuckles.

Marin scanned the small room. Briefly sweeping every corner with her eyes. She stopped and folded her arms as she turned on her heel back to Cleveland.

"Cleves."

He boy kept his attention on his hands. "Yesh"

"If you were a wooden chest about… eh, roughly this big." She mimed with her hands. "Where would you be?"

He stood quiet for a moment which only confirmed her suspicion.

"I dunno know."

"You can't open it can you?" She smirked.

"You know, there are so many things that I, personally-"

She rolled her eyes while he took the box out from somewhere beneath his shirt and held it out to her. "Kid, if you weren't worthless. I wouldn't keep you around."

She plucked the box from his hand and began walking away from the camp.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" He shouted.

"Think it over, then get back to me."

"Why are you so mean to me?!" He ran up to her side.

"You steal my boxes."

"Alright I'll be takin' the blame for that un, but anytime aft'-"

"You steal my guns too."

"I did not-"

Marin stopped and faced her apprentice. "Cleves, I know you like to watch me handle situations differently but this learning curve needs to stop."

"Alright."

"Besides if you unarm me…" She held up a small black IMI. "I'll have to unarm you."

Shock filled Cleveland's eyes. "You mean I went in without anythin?"

"Think ahead of the game." Marin patted his shoulder while she shoved the gun into his chest. "You're not dead kid. You did well."

She kept walking down the gorge.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"At least I didn't give you an air freshener to defend yourself with."

"The key was to the artillery!"

Marin laughed. "I obviously know you more than you know me. I don't need a key to help myself."

"I get you back Vesye!"

"Oh come. We got a ride to catch, kid."

* * *

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
_You know that you have seen this all before_  
_Tremble Little Lion Man,_  
_You'll never settle any of your scores_  
_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck_

_~Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**Hey guys**

**DON'T STOP! Keep on going! **

**Well, I guess before you continue don't for get to drop me a review below and remember to favorite and follow!**

**Sigh No More:**

** watch?v=ujv3c0TqLRk**

**Little Lion Man:**

** watch?v=lLJf9qJHR3E**

**Youtube as usual guys :)**


	2. Mustn't Get Our Feet Wet

**GAAAHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY HERE! **

**This time I have it completely planned to so it should be hopefully a much smoother story. :D**

**It feels good to have the old gang back together. We even have some new people in here too so all is good. It's all good.**

**Alright, be free. Read on!**

* * *

**WAIT ONE SECOND. ARE YOU NEW HERE? DID YOU EVEN READ REVENGE OF THE ANTI FANGIRL? MORE IMPORTANTLY HAVE YOU EVEN READ THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB MANGA? **

**NOPE! THE ANIME WON'T WORK HERE BUB. YOU CAN'T JUST COME HERE THINK THAT SINCE YOU'VE SEEN THE ANIME THAT THAT'S GOING TO CUT IT! NO WAY JOSE!**

**DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY SPOILERS THERE ARE IN THIS STORY. NOW I'M NOT HERE TYPING IN ALL CAPS FOR ME. NO, NO, NO. I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOUR SWEET VIRGIN MIND. **

**HERE'S THE DEALIO. GO BACK READ THE MANGA. IT'S WORTH IT. THEN CLICK HERE: s/6251389/1/Revenge-of-the-AntiFangirl AND READ THE FIRST 'BOOK'. THEN MAYBE, JUST MAYBE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP UP.**

**If you just honestly don't care. Read onwards my stubborn friend! Always good to have ya :D**

**oh, if you're not new to the story well then sorry about all that...**

* * *

It was nearly perfect.

It was a deep orange yet burnt so not to seem overly dramatic yet still draw attention. The silk was neat, not a wrinkle to be seen. If only he could tie it properly.

Once again having to start over he sighed in frustration.

"It looked fine. I don't know why you keep fussing with it."

He glanced in the corner of the mirror to see an exact replica of himself leaning against the doorframe.

"Fine's not perfect."

Hikaru smirked. "Fine is Fine." He wandered over to where his brother stood unknotting the unruly tie. The fabric was beginning to form a crease. "People aren't going to be looking at you anyway."

"I know. She's beautiful."

"Oh yeah, her too." He grinned. "Alright, let me at it." Kaoru's shoulders slumped exhausted from his twenty-three minute battle as he let Hikaru quickly fix the complicated issue.

"And all is right in the world again."

Kaoru turned to look in the mirror. He had no idea how Hikaru had manage to tame the bawdy tie, then again he wasn't sure how he had survived the past year either. He made one last look to be sure that he had everything that was mandatory before he began to pick up.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Arisu? Yeah, she's a little on edge, today. Who wouldn't be though? This isn't just any wedding. She's getting hitched to a Hitachiin."

Kaoru smirked. He remembered the first time he had met Arisu. It was actually their mothers who had introduced the couple. That was nearly two years ago. Arisu's strong-willed and charismatic personality had drawn him to her but there had always been something missing.

"What's missing is children. That will fill the void." His mother had told him with a smile that made him shiver. Kaoru didn't think that children were his problem. In fact children were the least of his problems. Sure, he had no problem with children, but with Arisu? Not that their children wouldn't be perfect after all. Looks and Brains.

She was pretty and intelligent but something was lacking between them. Not putting much thought into the matter he had proposed based off of both families consents. Her family was new in the fashion business but were quickly gaining more and more ground with every sock and ring produced. Their mother thought that it would be best to make a direct line with them.

A strong, consecutive line

"Keep your friends close but your neighbor closer." Yuzuha winked. She never addressed anyone as an enemy. It was obvious who was in the 'inner circle' and who wasn't though.

"Kaoru, you'll do great." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the back his neck.

Kaoru smiled back as he placed a hand on Hikaru's extended forearm. "I know."

"Let's go then." Hikaru released Kaoru and they walked side by side towards the door. "Wait."

"What?"

"The List."

"Now?"

"It's now or never. In a few minutes you'll be in the middle of your wedding ceremony. I will not have you humiliating me in front of five hundred people and millions of others on the media because you have a horrible memory."

Kaoru's stomach lurched. He didn't know why he was so anxious. He was used to being in front of people, after all he was the Co owner of the Hitachiin Fashion enterprise. "Fine, you win." Kaoru would never admit it to anybody, not even his twin, but he was more nervous than he could ever put into words.

"Tie"

"Check"

"Boutonniere"

"Check" He straightened the orange dahlia pinned to his lapel.

"Vows"

"Check"

"I think we're ready."

Kaoru's stomach flipped. "Short list"

"Long enough." Hikaru grinned. "Let's go."

Kaoru strained a small smile.

* * *

He could heard the soft music playing from outside as they walked down the cobble stone hallway that lead to the double doors. The staff had done a decent job decorating but the Rowton Castle itself was elegant and charming on its own.

They had wanted the wedding to take place back home to have the complete traditional Japanese wedding but that was completely out of the cards and a little offensive to Arisu's family. The Kimonishi's had stated that if the wedding was to take place then they would simply have to move the wedding to their homeland in Great Britain.

Not wanting to cause tension Kaoru immediately agreed and was a bit amazed at the turn out.

Hikaru squeezed his brother's shoulder one last time as they reached the archway to the ceremony. Kaoru looked at the man standing beside him who seemed so calm and leveled.

He took a deep breath and followed the soft white rose petals outside and around the bend to where the cobble stones turned to brick.

Guests stood from their seats as Kaoru came up the steps to the isle with Hikaru close behind. He recognized many of people present but he couldn't focus on them right now. He was too busy concentrating on not tripping over the invisible rock garden his mind had planted for him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he didn't recognize. The woman smiled, flashing her overwhelmingly white teeth. He kept walking but his eyes were glued to the guest. It wasn't long before Hikaru came up on Kaoru's side, blocking his view. He turned back and continued greeting crowd with his eyes.

Finally reaching the front of the aisle where another man stood in white, his brother kept to the left of Kaoru, grinning for the cameras. He sighed in relief. "No mistakes."

One person after another stepped slowly down the aisle and either took a seat or stood on either side at the front in a neat line as practiced. He nodded at their mother who sat directly in front of him pursing her lips together yet a smile still danced through her eyes.

Nodding again as the bride's mother came took her seat, knowing that Arisu would be coming soon.

"Stay calm. You can do it. Bend your knees. Don't pass out…" The bridesmaids were now making their way down the aisle one by one. They're glossy apricot colored dresses gently touched the stone pathway. That's when Kaoru noticed something, odd. Third row to the back, there was something… something he… something he couldn't quite see. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe it was just the nerves. But… it was…

The music changed and began playing louder as Hikaru elbowed Kaoru in the ribs. He stopped squinting and realized just how lucky he was. She walked slowly down the aisle.

Her elegant ball gown flowed as it swayed gently with each step she took. The gown was strapless but her long pearl necklace put softness in her sweet smile. "Sexy yet elegant." Her lace gloved hands clutched the front of the dress making sure she wouldn't trip.

Kaoru smiled. "She's nervous too."

Her hair cascaded down her delicate neck and turned into soft waves around her breasts.

He couldn't keep his eyes steady though. The back row was just too alluring.

Hikaru coughed softly bringing Kaoru came back to reality. He stepped down and smiled at his soon to be father in law. Her father patted his daughter's hand and kissed her cheek as he gave his daughter to Kaoru.

The couple stepped up to the man in white as the music slowly faded out.

The man began speaking in a long froggy voice. "We are brought here in the sight of God to unite…"

Kaoru glanced at his bride. She smiled back and bit her lip slightly. He laughed silently to himself, then his eyes went behind to their families. Asumi's mother and father seemed happy with their daughter's turn out as they smiled lightly to themselves. Yuzuha on the other hand looked as if she were on the edge of her seat with stress. His father sat beside her barely taking notice to anyone around him. It made him feel relaxed that the same expression they had had for the last two years of stress would finally be over in a few short minutes.

Like a magnet, though, he was drawn to the back of the crowd. The woman sat in a seat behind a tall pudgy man and could only be seen through a window of shoulders. He couldn't think of where he knew her from.

Asumi gently touched his arm, returning his attention back to the ceremony.

"I- I do." He said, swallowing his nerves.

"Do you Asumi Aki Kimonishi take…." The man droned on.

"I do." She smiled sweetly.

"If anyone objects to this exquisite marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Kaoru and Asumi turned and looked out into the crowd. Asumi looked at her parents while Kaoru immediately stared at the back row. She still sat in the same seat behind the same pudgy man. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want the woman to leave before he got the chance to find out who she was.

She hadn't moved an inch though. Seconds lapsed by slowly. He felt like the woman should say something.

Asumi shook her hair behind her shoulders at the absurd question and turned back towards the priest. She raised her eyebrows as if to question him why the ceremony was still going.

"As I assumed. Now for the rings."

Asumi's younger brother, Michael who was only 6, carried a small white pillow and presented it to the couple. Kaoru picked up the rings carefully and took Asumi's delicate left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Then he gave her his hand. She lifted the ring. Her hands were shaking violently. He cupped her wrist in his right hand to comfort her and helped her slide the ring onto his finger. She smiled gratefully as they held each other's new ringed fingers.

"It brings me the greatest pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Hitachiin, you may now kiss your wife." He grabbed her by the waste and pressed his lips to hers. The crowd clapped as the music picked up again. The couple walked back down the aisle passing quickly by their family members and friends. As they reached the back he glanced to his left. The seat was empty.

* * *

"Please rise for the arrival of first time anywhere and everywhere, the new MR. AND MRS. KAORU HITACHIIN."

The couple came around the corner proudly as they made their way through the guests to the dance floor. The wedding had been kept outside but guests could come in and out of the castle as they pleased. The weather had been warm and perfect for the first time that year. The couple had been lucky.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to slow dance.

"We did it." She whispered putting her head on his shoulder.

He laughed quietly. "It's about time."

She paused, then smiled. "Are you happy?"

He looked down into her large brown eyes. He kissed her on the forehead but that didn't seem enough for her. She pulled him down by his once perfect tie and kissed him passionately. It was unexpected and embarrassing to him. The crowd liked it though.

"Mother's delighted and I have reason to believe that Father is looking for a new regional advisor. Of course we'd have to move to Milan. Shame, I really did like the Irish Manor. That's alright though. We can keep that one and the Japan Estates. Not that we'll really ever be going back. I know how you adore your little Japan relics though. Not to worry though, that will change. Besides Landon should be sending in the new shipment for the June in Paris. Maybe we should get a dog. Like those small round puffy kind. It would look lovely in a chiffon."

"A dress?" Kaoru had barely caught half of what she had said her mouth was moving so fast and on top of it all she was whispering.

"No a bag, dear. Speaking of baggage and lighting don't you think…" Her voice was like a hummingbird, fast and blurred. Kaoru could barely care about what she was saying though; he had his own problems to manage. While he had the chance to glance around the floor he had seen some familiar faces. Some he didn't quite want to see.

As the song ended more people joined them on the floor and Kaoru led his wife to his new in laws.

"There they are!" Her father got up from his chair and hugged the two of them together. Kent Kimonishi was a tall strong man, he was someone that others weren't very eager to upset. His wife, Simone Kimonishi, was small and delicate but she was the brains behind the whole Kimonishi Production. With her expensive looking clothing and spun up hair there was no questioning that she was a very extravagant woman who had a keen eye for style.

"Look at my pretty little daughter and my handsome son." She patted his cheek. Kaoru released a small sigh of relief.

"She likes the suit…"

"Mother…" Asumi smiled at her husband, holding him around his waist.

"What, he's family now. He's needs to get used to me." Simone laughed.

Michael sat beside his mother emotionless. His small orange bow tie was perfectly straight and so was his posture. His plate was absent of any trace of food and his silverware was untouched. Now that Kaoru thought about it, he had never actually seen Michael eat.

"To us" Kent patted Kaoru's back roughly. Kaoru was used to the Kimonishi family though. It had taken him the full seven years but he had learned to swallow his pride for the sake of the company.

"Sweetheart!" Guests scurried out of the way of Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin who was followed closely behind by her son.

"Mom." Asumi released Kaoru and quickly embraced her other mother.

Kaoru exhaled deeply another time straightening his jacket and noticed that his tie was barely in a knot anymore and was doomed to everlasting wrinkles. He rolled his eyes with frustration and annoyance.

Another thing he was also used to Asumi's constant need to be touching somebody. At first it was cute. Now it was just like an irritating rash that no matter how hard he scratched would never be satisfied.

"Well, hello family." Mrs. Hitachiin beamed with Asumi attached to her arm. Hikaru stood next to Kaoru. "Simone" the two kissed both of each other cheeks gently.

"Hikaru, I see you've died your hair black once again." Simone nodded and smiled. Her smile was not something to be proud of though. This smile meant that she disapproved of his descion to dye his hair black once again.

"Of course, thank you for noticing." He beamed back.

"Yuzuha was showing me some pictures of your childhood. You did look quite cute with your auburn head." Simone's smile didn't fade but her eyes were as hard as stone.

"Aha, thank you, but it's been this way since high school." His voice matched her hard stare. "Why mess with something that's fine the way it is. I'm sure you know how that is. How was your Spring lookbook with Gallagher Reid?"

Simone's smile dissolved instantly into a straight line and her chin pointed up ward. "Yuzuha, where did your husband get off to?" She started another conversation quickly.

"How's it feel?" Hikaru whispered.

"Insane"

"I know exactly how that is."

"Any word from Lyn?" Kaoru mumbled.

"She called after the ceremony. She really wanted to be here." He whispered back.

"I know she did."

"Oh, come on. Five hundred people and you're not happy because one person isn't here?"

"She's your wife."

Asumi latched back onto his waste. He took in a deep breath knowing that he wouldn't get another for a while.

"Look at them, so cute." Simone sighed.

"This is cute? Since when is turning blue cute?"

"The perfect couple." Mr. Kimonishi laughed.

A shrimp suddenly took flight. It squeezed narrowly between Kaoru and Asumi's neck lines then soared through the air with perfect trajectory and speed as it tumbled towards the center of Michael's forehead.

Michael didn't flinch as a hand reached out and snatched the shrimp from midair.

"Ageha." Yuzuha glared at a nearby table where a little girl was slowly disappearing underneath the table cloth. "I'm terribly sorry I don't know what came over her." Yuzuha picked up Michael's folded napkin and dabbed his cheek although the shrimp had never touched him.

"It's alright, Michael knows that's it's all for fun." Simone smiled grimly as if she were straining to control her emotions.

The music began to transition into a soft slow song.

"I believe that's my cue. Looks like I'm going to have to steal your wife, son." Kent winked, leading his daughter to the dance floor.

"Mrs-"

"NO, no! I don't care what Dante wants! I don't care if you have to gas him and duck tape him to the side of the plane. Get his balls over sea. I need him in Madrid tomorrow morning for…" Simone nodded and kissed Kaoru's cheek then patted Hikaru's as she continued arguing with the poor soul on the other line.

"Mom-"

"Of course, I'm very proud of my babies. Now I have two sons and two daughters. It's absolutely perfect. Oh! Cortie! Darling! I haven't seen you in weeks!" People were already surrounding their mother as she engaged in multiple meaningless conversations.

"That felt more like a slap. Shesh, I'm glad she not my inlaw."

"Yeah, but you've got Jana to suck up to." A waiter passed by with a tray of glasses filled with a light orange substance. Hikaru plucked two of the tall slim glasses and handed Kaoru the other.

"I'd rather have a snake than a badger."

"True enough." They tapped their glasses together. Kaoru leaned against a table.

"You did great today."

"Do you mean that?"

"Scouts honor."

"You too."

"No not really" he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You got those freaks to come."

"Who?" He swerved around and looked into the crowd. There they were. Their best friends. They had all tried to stay in touch and it was oddly working. Somehow they had all managed to intertwine their businesses together. Making each other's businesses increase in size and profit. Privately they had still kept their club's name but decided that it would be a little too childish to keep it in the light. They had each made it to the other's social events, not willingly, but publicly every year. That meant that all weddings were attended… and child births.

Kaoru got the feeling that Hikaru was ignoring them for a reason. A few months ago they had attended another wedding.

"How are you feeling about-"

"Nuh-uh" He held up his hand revealing his golden ring. "Married now. I don't care."

"But-"

"Kaoru"

"Alright" he surrendered. "Bridesmaids at two o'clock." He coughed while looking down slyly.

"Well hello." Hikaru leaned against the table by his brother.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She winked.

"Haven't seen you at all." Kaoru smirked as Hikaru elbowed him his arm.

"Why don't we get you away from the groom and onto the dance floor." He took her around the waist and turned her around towards the crowds.

Kaoru cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Remember you're married now."

"Thank you, brother of mine." He gritted his teeth while smiling, disappearing in the sea of people.

Kaoru sighed and folded his arms. "It's funny to think that family is more than just people you're related to. It also includes the people you've known for years. Even if you don't want to love them, you just do." He looked back at Michael who sat completely unmoved. "Right?" Michael only raised an eyebrow. "Right." Kaoru whispered to himself silently.

He picked himself up and began walking towards the side of the house. This was his wedding night, why was he alone? There were so many things he could and probably should be doing. Promoting, chatting, dancing, eating, showing off his designer tuxedo… that's when he remembered that his tie was still horrid and unbearable. He ripped it off his neck and tossed it into a small wall fountain. He leaned against a stone archway away from all the lights and music. The stars were becoming transparent against the darkening orange and pink sky.

"This is how it's supposed to be…" He looked down at his ring. It was definitely flashy enough, not really his style but it was bearable. Just like his life now. Bearable. Asuri had planned every bit of the wedding down to the honeymoon. He wasn't going to deny overhearing her talking to a contractor. He sighed and returned his gaze at the sky.

Suddenly the sky was replaced by designer tag. He grabbed the silky fabric.

"It's a clip on. More your style." The smooth voice said.

Kaoru looked to his right and saw her perfect body leaning against the other side of the arch. He laughed and glanced down at the tie. It was exactly like the one he had minus the wrinkles, stretch marks, and irrational knot tying fiasco.

"Clip on" He couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it.

"Beautiful wedding. She did a great job."

"She's an amazing woman."

"Pretty too."

Kaoru smiled to himself.

"Of course she would show up on my wedding night."

"You're a lucky man, Kaoru. A lucky, lucky, lucky-"

"Why are you here?"

She smiled humbly. "Other than to witness the most magical day of your life?"

The two snickered. "If I would have known that all I had to do to see you was get married then I would have years ago."

"Would you?"

"In all seriousness though." He turned the corner and placed a hand on each side of her head. "You were not invited."

"That hurt." She joked.

"So what? You still with the -"

She held up a ring that look exactly like the one he had received only hours ago. Mainly because it was. His left hand was completely absent of the thick silver strap bordered with miniscule diamonds.

"Agent, you haven't change a bit." Snatching his ring and placing it back on his finger, finding himself to be a bit reluctant.

"You have."

He had lied. Now that he was actually looking at her face to face she had matured since the last time he'd seen her. She had definite cheek bones and her hair was longer but it still held its long luscious waves. She was also a little taller too, enough to actually touch his nose to her forehead.

His focus immediately went to the notorious scar across her left eye. It was his least favorite thing about her, yet it was the most favorite. It made his stomach lurch harder than before he had walked down the isle.

"Have I? How so?"

"For starters, your hair's shorter." She rubbed the top of his head playfully.

"Change is always welcome here." He smirked. She retreated her hand and looked away.

"Why mess with something that's fine the way it is?" She mimicked Hikaru.

Kaoru's locked his jaw and gave a slight laugh. "So what did you come to rob from me this time?" He began to walk away from her with his hand in his pocket.

"It's not a robbery if the person you're robbing willingly gives you what you're taking."

He put his back against the bumpy stones.

"If I told you-"

"I would never believe or understand, right? Marin, this is why-"

"I'm not marrying a crook."

"What?"

"You're still just as adorable when you're clueless." She squeezed his cheek's together. "Just leave it to me." She released his face.

He folded his arms and just watched her. "Never again…"

"You planned you're wedding in my area."

"You're in England now?"

"So are you."

"You've done your research." He sighed.

"So did you. At least, you tried. So very hard, it was actually very annoying. Put a stop to that as soon as you…well you know." She laughed.

He perked up a bit. "I… I got close?"

"But this isn't about me. This is Asumi's night."

"Right…"

Marin smiled as she folded her arms. "She's going to choke you to death one day."

"Sometimes you do crazy things for the people you love."

"Another stab straight through the heart. I told Cleves this wasn't a good idea…"

"Let's leave the past in the past."

"What happened? Come on, nothing can hurt us anymore."

"Cause you married the love of your life, right?"

He swallowed what seemed like a pit of a peach. "Absolutely."

"Well, then." She stood up from the rock. Her knee length black dress ruffled in the breeze. "I should leave."

She was pulled back to the rock. "Remember what I told you the day you left?"

"I'm not going to let myself lose you." The words had stayed with her since, she just hadn't thought about them since. She had other things to worry about. She didn't have time for old feelings or memories.

She looked up at him with the same old stone gaze.

"I meant it."

"Me too."

Her fist snapped up and skinned his jaw line making his teeth close on his tongue. He backed away holding his cheek.

When he looked back , the rock was empty. He looked around desperately searching for her.

"Stay away from Blondie if you know what's good for you and your beau." A voice echoed off the darkening stone wall. He looked up to see a Peter Pan like figure standing on top of the arch way. "Try not to die of suffocation, while I'm gone. It's pathetic really, you're 27. Be a man." Before he could say anything else, she was gone.

He looked down at the tie in his hand and smiled. The thought of having her back in his life sent chills down his spine and a new feeling about his marriage. He positioned the tie on his shirt and clipped it.

He began to walk back to the party but was stopped by the sight of Ageha accepting what seemed like a rather large lollipop from a boy that seem to be about thirteen or fourteen. She stared blankly at it and then back up at the boy. She nodded and then quickly directed her attention to Kaoru. The boy's eyes snapped to the groom. He rapidly disappeared into the crowd.

"Ageha." Kaoru breathed. He'd never seen his little sister be so quiet and accepting of someone other than Tamaki.

She step out from around the corner, grinning. "Big brother has a secret." She whispered lightly.

Kaoru didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't about to tell a six year old about his complicated past. Besides she wouldn't understand anyways. Maybe she would.

Ageha held out the ragged orange tie that he had thrown on the ground in frustration. It looked like a mutated rat snake in her small hands. She looked at the tie and back up at her brother. Then thrusted her hands up, giving him the tie.

He looked down at the shriveled tie, unable to speak.

Her grin faded into a small smile. He reached down to take the tie but her open palms turned into fists as the tie slapped the ground. She stomped her white bowed shoe on top of the wrinkled fabric grinding it into the cobble stones.

His mouth gapped as he watched her foot leave the ragged piece of fabric.

"I like them." Ageha tipped the sucker towards him and winked. She turned that strolled leisurely back into the crowd.

* * *

_And of all these things I'm sure of  
I'm not quite certain Of your love  
And you made me scream But then I made you cry  
When I left that little bird with its broken leg to die_

_But if I kissed you Will your mouth read this truth_  
_Darling, how I miss you Strawberries taste like lips do_  
_And it's not complete yet_  
_Mustn't get our feet wet Cause that leads to regret_  
_Diving in too soon And I'll owe it all to you_  
_My little bird_

_~Ed Sheeran_

* * *

**ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT EVERYONE CALM DOWN. Before you start commenting on who the heck everybody is or what's going on let me explain a few things. **

**I'm no longer going off of the Anime. This is cold hard Manga history here people. That means that Hikaru dyed his hair black, Tamaki and Haruhi are married, Kaoru is a fashion design, Hikaru is a Graphic Designer, Honey married Kanasuki, The twins have a younger sister name Ageha, Anne-Sophie is now accepted and Tamaki can see her whenever he wants and he now owns most of the Suoh Internationale hotel chains. Did I miss anything? Probably...**

**OH WELL. Life goes on. Hopefully this isn't spoiling anything for you if you haven't finished the manga yet :D and if you haven't even started reading the manga well then get to it! It's completely worth it!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this awfully long chapter that barely gave any details as to what will happen next but I still hope you keep reading!**

**Oh before we end I really think that it's time that we gave you guys, an official name. Obviously I feel like an idiot talking/typing randomly to an anonymous audience. SO, what should I call you guys? Complete freedom here bros. So let me know in the comments or just PM. Whatever you know? :)**

**Umm... I think that was pretty much it.**

** I think it's time for this: Don't forget to Favorite and 'subscribe' to my dribblings and also drop me a comment below.**

**Stay awesome thanks for you're support. You know I love ya! XD**

**Little Bird:**

** watch?v=qkscjEBaEPc**

**(Youtube)**


End file.
